This invention relates generally to the optical art and, more particularly, to the movement and focusing, by remote control, of a lens (or lens group) in an optical system.
It is well known that a remotely located optical system, such as one that is in orbit in space, may require focusing or refocusing from time to time, such as after launch into space.
It is also well known that the focusing of an optical system may be generally achieved by a slight movement of a single lens (or lens group) within the system. In fact, movement of the optical lens (or lens group) involved for only .+-.0.015 inch, from the null position, is normally sufficient.
It is equally well known that the movement usually involved is a translational motion (i.e., uniform motion in a straight line).
Therefore, experience and research establish that what is needed in the art, and is not presently available, is an apparatus which can easily and quickly: (a) focus or refocus the optical lens (or lens group) involved from its null position; (b) do so by remote control; (c) do so by translational motion of the lens (or lens group) involved; and, (d) permit the "fail safe" return of the lens (or lens group) to the null position, so that subsequent focusing and refocusing of the lens (or lens group) may be accomplished.
I have invented such an apparatus and, thereby, have significantly advanced the state-of-the-art.